Divinity
by faithreturns
Summary: Judith is not a believer in God... How in the world will she manage to be an Acolyte? Is it possible to be a warrior for faith without believing...


**Authors Note: This story developed out of a character study of an acolyte of mine. She seemed so unhappy when I started, like she didn't want to be an acolyte when I created her. Her muse and I got talking and when I began to explore the depth of her personality, I realized that Judith Oria had a very long, very sad story to tell. Also, I apologize in advance for portraying rogues in a bad light. I think it's only the girl in the beginning who is a bad one. I have lots of friends who play rogues... Actually all of them do… Who are going to probably be pissed off about that.**

_I came upon a child of god, he was walking along the road, and I asked him "Where are you going?" and this he told me…_

_-__**Woodstock**__, Joni Mitchell_

The small child like figure slinked through the alley way, grinning devilishly. Her task was very simple: steal enough money so that the older children would show her the way to the pyramids and through the maze to the Thieves' Guild, where she could learn how to be even better at the art of stealing.

Watching the bustle of the foreigners as they hurried through the market place, her eyes fell on an elderly priest. "A perfect target," she grinned to herself. Priests couldn't fight back, and surely couldn't keep up with her speed if he did see her loosening his purse. Brushing her white hair behind her ear she moved into the crowd and began to move in the lively flow of bodies. A simple bump and take would be all she needed.

Hurrying along the crowd she "accidentally" ran into the priest, who gave a small yelp of surprise. She fell backwards onto the ground (shoving the gold purse that was now hers into her pocket) and looked up at him with large teary eyes "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She scrambled to her feet and rushed away into the crowd, feigning fear and contriteness. The priest simply shook his head and grinned. "Kids these days… Stealing from the people of God. Such lack of morals." Heaving a sigh he folded his arms behind his back and made off after her.

"So did'ja get what we asked for?" The young girl Rogue asked, smiling greedily. Three thieves and the rogue huddled around her, all snickering. "Of course I did!" She proclaimed incredulously. "I'm going to be a good thief!" "Sure, sure kid, just give me the money and we'll let the guild masters see about that." The grubby little girl smiled and handed over the purse, dumping its glittering contents into the rogue's hand.

"Ooooh. Nice job kid, very nice. Mick! Schlomo!" Two of the thieves' heads came up. "Show this girl to… The Thieves' Guild." The two snickered and nodded, grabbing the novice's arm and pulling her away. "Oh and Judith?" Called the rogue a malice filled grin on her painted red lips, "Best of luck…"

"I don't think the Thieves Guild is this way guys… I thought it was in the pyramids! And we've been walking forever! I'm tired…" Endless streams of complaints left Judith Oria's mouth as she followed the two thieves who were obviously getting annoyed. "Will you just shut up?!" Said the one who had been identified as Mick, turning around and almost smacking her. "You wanna be a thief or not? The guild masters ain't gunna take in a whiner." Judith recoiled and fell silent. "And no, the guild ain't in the pyramids. That's a lie they tell to keep out people they don't want. How stupid are ya?! Sheesh!" Schlomo just kept snickering.

They kept walking in the blazing heat of the desert sun for what felt to Judith like an eternity. None of this seemed right to her, but who was she to dispute them? _"After all… They're thieves. They knew where they were going… Right?" _Her inner voice asked. _"They've been there before… They passed the test… They know what they're doing… Then why do I feel like…"_ "We're here!!!" Mick pronounced, breaking her train of thought. Giggling, Schlomo echoed "Here.. Hehe. Yeh. We're here!" And then they pushed her in front of them.

"Uhm.. I don't see anything but dunes…" She said quietly, remembering Mick's earlier outburst. "Should I be lo…Guys?" Shocked, she lost her words as she turned around and they were gone. "Guys?! Where are you?!"

Panic stricken she ran to where they were, looking for some kind of answer. Then she heard the howls, and whispered just two words: "Desert wolves."

"What in the name of Odin are they doing all the way out here?" The priest mumbled in annoyance. He had been intending to confront the little pickpocket, but now he sensed there was something more to this little girls' story than just a brat who thought she saw an easy mark. After handing his gold over to a rogue, two thieves had been leading her into the desert since morning, and now it was well into the late afternoon. Crossing the crest of a dune, he now saw the reason. Screaming and flailing away in the distance was the girl, pinned to the sand by a particularly angry desert wolf, the thieves gone. Somehow he had the idea this wasn't what she had in mind this morning.

Though most people (and a good deal of priests) would have turned away accepting this as a fair punishment, the elderly father couldn't just leave her there. She had obviously been duped into her own death, and had been forced to pay to be lead to it as well.

Shaking his head he turned his eyes to the heavens. "Lord, give me the power to save this young one, in body and soul. Holy Light!"

The wolf yelped in pain and shock, the heavy form knocked off the smaller body beneath it. Growling, it swiveled its crania back and forth, foam and spittle on its maw. It soon spied the priest in the distance, and howled indignantly, charging him. "Holy Light!" There was more pain, and the wolf stopped his charge. Was it better to get revenge or to live? Mulling this over in its small brain, again the pain came. "Holy Light!" No, no, it had pups to take care of. This wasn't a fight the wolf wanted to face today. Turning away, it looked over its shoulder and growled with indignity at the priest, before turning and running behind the dunes.

He panted softly. He was getting far too old for this. Ambling down the dune to where the rather beaten figure lay in the sand, he knelt down and touched her cheek. She was obviously out cold and had sustained quite a few injuries. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a roll of bandages and began to bind the girl's cuts. It was growing late and they weren't going to make it back to Morroc tonight. In fact, it was almost easier to continue on to Prontera… And that gave him an idea.

As dusk settled into the desert the pickpocket wakened with a start, looking back and forth in shock. "I'm alive?" She looked at her hands in disbelief. "I'm alive!" Overjoyed she scrambled to her feet and then yelped in pain. "It's better for you to lie back down. You're not going to be running from pickpocket marks anytime soon." Her eyes widened and she turned around to see the priest from the morning. "Y..You! What are you doing out here?!" He sat next to a fire on a blanket.

Father Arix laughed good naturedly and beckoned her to sit next to him. "I followed you. And it's a good thing I did. You'd have been eaten or bled to death if I hadn't. You shouldn't be stealing from people you know. Thievery is a sin."

Judith watched him silently, wondering if she'd be able to get away. "Come now, I saved your life and paid for you to almost lose it. You at least owe me a word or two." Looking into the sand with guilt she walked over to where he sat and took a seat, never looking up at him.

"Now, I'm assuming you were going to try to be a thief, correct?" "…Correct…" "Do you think I'm going to turn you in?" He asked, the smile never leaving his face. "I dunno.. Are you?" she shot back, grimacing. No, she didn't want to be put in jail. They weren't good to inmates in Morroc. Not to mention the thieves guild would never take her if… If she was ever caught… "No. No I don't think so. I have a better punishment for you." She winced. "You will escort me to Prontera. I am old and would enjoy the company. And once you're there, you will become an acolyte, and live the rest of your life as an honest person." She gasped and looked at him in shock. "An acolyte? Me?! I don't even believe in god!" He chuckled, "Then you better start trying. We leave at dawn. Sleep well.


End file.
